


A Questionable Deal

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill being himself, Hurt Dipper, Just to warn people, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Curse, Sorta requires a tag, Which considering hes a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel is placed under a sleeping curse that can only be broken by the mythical Dreamer's Necklace. A necklace that only a certain dream demon knows the location of. "Whats wrong Pine Tree, is Shooting Star trapped in her own head?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Questionable Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I've just decided to post all my Gravity Falls stuff here. Including this which was already on fanfic dot net. Really I've just decided that I have this account so I may as well use it. So, it's basically a Gravity Falls writing account for now I guess. Whoo. Okay I'll stop talking now.

"Well look who forgot where his bed was again!" The exuberant cry was shouted in Dipper's ear and the boy jolted. Spinning around he came face to face with Bill Cipher. "If it isn't my favorite Pine Tree." 

"Bill," Dipper greeted quietly and the dream demon rolled his eye. 

"So serious," he complained stretching his arm out to wrap around the boy's shoulders a few times. Dipper tensed as a black gloved finger poked his cheek. "Kid you've got to learn to loosen up. How long's it been since you slept this time? I lost track a few days back."

Dipper scowled at the not so subtle dig to his occasional obsession fueled insomnia and batted the demon's hand away. Sure it's been three or four days since he'd last slept but why was that any of Bill's business? "I don't have time for this." He shrugged his way out from under Bill's arm and began to walk off. "I've got to figure out-"

"-how to find the Dreamer's Necklace." Cipher finished and Dipper turned, eyes wide. Bill was still floating back where he'd left him, a smug grin on his face. "Don't look so shocked Pine Tree, of course I know what it is."

"Where is it?" Dipper snapped urgently, already striding back towards him. Bill's grin widened. 

"What's wrong Pine Tree, is Shooting Star trapped in her own head?" He cooed faking concern. A laugh escaped him as the male twin wrinkled his nose in distaste. "You may recall that  I have a certain affinity for dreams. I could always pop into her little brain and-"

"No," Dipper was quick to shoot the proposal down. "I don't want you anywhere near Mabel's brain."

Cipher shrugged. "Suit yourself Pine Tree, but the offer stands."

Sighing, Dipper pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, fighting off a wave of dizziness, the sight of which had Bill smiling gleefully. "Look, if you know where the necklace is just tell me your price and stop beating around the bush."

"No need to look so glum. You can have your little trinket Pine Tree." Bill said while floating around him like a grinning specter. Dipper shuddered as he did so, disconcerted by the very human appearance Cipher was taking. It was still so weird to see him like this, in this form. All long limbs and wide grinning lips. 

His hair was a messy shock of blonde and his yellow coat fluttered about in a breeze that didn't exist. He still only had the one eye though which was a bit peculiar, the other one was covered by a simple black eye patch. Dipper frowned at it, not paying attention to what Bill was saying. He wanted to know why the demon wore it, wanted rip it off an- "Pine Tree." finger's snapped in front of his face and Dipper jolted, stumbling back a step with wide eyes. 

Bill was staring at him with a single unblinking eye which was nothing new, because the demon never blinked. "Your sleep deprivation was fun at first but now it's starting to get annoying." The one eyed creature commented while twirling his cane around lazily. He floated closer, face merely inches away and a manic grin on his lips. "You sure you don't want to take a break kid? Sleep for a little while then come back to play after?" 

Dipper scowled at him. "No, don't try to trick me."  He took another stumbling step back and nearly fell over. The lack of sleep combined with what he was pretty sure was a sprained ankle were really working against him. Gritting his teeth, the boy locked his knees, forcing himself not to feel the weakness in his limbs, the exhaustion in his bones and the pain in his leg. "I have to get that necklace, Mabel needs it." 

The demon rolled his eye. "Yes yes, the shooting star is trapped in a curse and will fall without the pine tree to hold her up." He sighed exaggeratedly, grin temporarily falling off his face before returning. "You know Pines," Bill's hand reached out, shoving into the boy' s chest. Dipper screamed and jerked backwards, leaving Cipher's hand lying open with a glowing blue heart in its palm. "You wear your heart on your sleeve." 

The young adventurer's eyes widened with horror, his own hand clenching his shirt in a tight fist over his chest. He let out a shuddering gasp as his vision started to blur. The demon laughed at his dilemma, the sound distorted and echoing in the eerie silence of the woods. "Get it?" He squeezed the still beating organ in his hand and when he opened it again the heart was gone. 

The sudden feeling of thumping in his chest where previously there had been painful, life sucking hollowness was so startling that Dipper dropped to his knees. Spots danced in his vision as he continued to take in deep, heavy breaths. After a moment he tried to stand back up only for his vision to swim. With a grunt he dropped down onto his hands and knees and gritted his teeth. 

Damn it, he couldn't afford to be this weak, not now. Mabel needed him, she was counting on him to save her. The curse, the curse could only be broken by that necklace. He'd been searching for days with no luck and he was finally close, Bill was just the lead he'd been searching for. He just had to play the demon's games, he just had to get up. 

Taking in a deep breath, Dipper steeled himself and slowly rose to his feet. The effort sent a thrill of pain shooting down his leg and whited out his vision, leaving him shaking and panting. It was several minutes before he managed to gather himself enough to see straight again and when he did Bill was still staring at him. The smile had been wiped clean off his face, replaced by an almost serious expression. 

The dream demon waited in silence until Dipper managed to to bite out a single sentence, "I need the necklace."

Bill continued to stare at him for a moment before smiling again. "Of course you do." He chirped snapping his fingers. A glowing golden vortex opened at his feet and Dipper couldn't help but gape at it. "Well since you seem dead set on using the necklace instead of taking the easy way out, I may as well open up a handy portal for you to use. You'll find the necklace in there but you'll have to get it yourself and then get back out."

Dipper stared at it, already determined to use it but- "What's the catch?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the portal.

"To be determined later." Bill replied and Dipper shot him a confused look. The dream demon shrugged. "You're no fun like this Pines. When you pay my price," a devious looking smirk took over his lips, "I want you to be focused on me and me alone." 

"You're being too, nice." Dipper accused eyeing him wearily. "What's your game?"

"Monopoly." Bill replied cheerfully the smirk sliding easily back into a grin. "And I'm always nice!" When Dipper continued to stare at him Bill rolled his head back with a loud annoyed groan. "Stop looking gift portals in the mouth and get going Pine Tree. The portal will only stay open for one hour, don't expect me to come and get you if it closes with you still inside." 

The demon's words startled him into action and with a grimace and another wary look, he began striding towards the portal. Whatever Bill's game was and whatever his price, it would be worth it to see his sister open her eyes again. Just as he was about to step into the portal a hand curled under his chin. "Oh and Pine Tree," his head was tilted up, forcing him to look into Bill's single unblinking eye. He smirked at him, and snapped his fingers. 

Something cool and soft wrapped around his ankle. "You should really be more careful, I'm the only one who gets to break you." Before Dipper could say anything in response he was being shoved into the portal, echoing laughter following him all the way. 

Dipper grunted as he hit solid ground and looked up to see Bill's portal hovering a foot or two above him. Glancing down at his ankle, he was only partially surprised to see it wrapped in glowing blue bandages. He frowned, one day he was going to have to figure out what was up with the shape shifting demon. A deep rumbling screech in the distance had him looking up. But that was a task for later, right now, he needed to find that necklace.

\----

"Crud crud crud!" Dipper chanted to himself as he ran as fast as he could on his injured ankle. He had the necklace, he had it but the portal was going to close soon. If he ended up trapped here then there was no way he would be able to get out and Mabel-. He stumbled and yelled as the motion wracked his ankle, Mabel wouldn't wake up. 

If he didn't get out then Mabel would never wake up! He was close though, the portal was just up ahead and he was so darn close. All he had to do was get out but it was already starting to close. He stumbled to a halt underneath it and looked up with panicked eyes, how was he supposed to climb out? His arms could get through but nothing below them could. 

Gritting his teeth, he reached up and prepared himself to drag himself out if necessary. Before he could so much as brace himself on the other side, a hand wrapped around his arm and he was pulled up and out. With a grunt he collided with a hard chest and he glanced up, surprised to find himself looking into the grinning face of Bill Cipher. "What, Bill?" He tried to push himself away from the demon only to feel a wave of dizziness. 

Huffing, he figured he'd let the demon support his weight for as long as he was willing to, or at least until his latest attack of vertigo dissipated. "What are you still doing here?" 

"Waiting of course!" Bill explained cheerfully, his fingers pressing to Dipper's forehead and thumb digging into his cheek. "I wanted to see if you'd make it out of there alive! And you did of course," he cackled, "what else could I expect from my favorite Pine Tree?" 

Dipper frowned and tilted his head away from Bill's finger's only for them to slide into his hair and along his jaw instead. "I thought you weren't going to get me out if I got trapped."

"And I didn't!" Cipher corrected, grip tightening on the boy's arm. "The portal was still open, I just gave you a little assistance. So how'd you deal with the Guardian Beast?" Dipper tensed and pointedly didn't answer the question. Bill raised his eyebrow at that and with a yelp, Dipper abruptly found himself floating in front of the demon. 

Black gloved hands gripped his shin and foot as Bill inspected the previously wrapped ankle. After a moment he grinned up at the male Pines twin. "So, you traded my gift?" He laughed in that creepy high pitched way of his. "That's daring of you Pine Tree, I don't give people gifts very often and you went and traded it away." He tugged roughly on the boy's ankle, pulling him down to eye level. Dipper yelped, vision swimming in pain at the tight grip on his injured appendage. 

Bill snickered at the boy's obvious suffering and the delightful sensation of being the cause of it. His free hand reached out to grip the side of Dipper's face, reveling in the  wince it earned him. "I'm not sure if I should admire your guts or rip them out. Ha!" He laughed pressing his finger to Dipper's nose, "rip them out!" He burst into uncontrollable laughter at his own joke, grip loosening on Dipper's face.

He continued to laugh for a few seconds before his snickers started to die down. As they died he wrapped his arm around Dipper's shoulders, finger's curling around his neck and shoulder and up along his jaw. "Oh man, I'm funny, but seriously kid," his forehead pressed against Dipper's, nearly knocking the hat off his head. "Next time I give you something, you don't give it away." He grinned widely. "Got it?"

"Y-yeah." Dipper stuttered out briefly. "Um, no offense but can I go home now?"

Bill stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not?" He was dropped carelessly on the ground with a soft grunt. "You've had a hard day, go home, wake up Shooting Star, get some rest. But remember," he grinned as he started to fade away, "I still haven't collected my price. So I'll be seeing you soon!" 

Then he was gone and Dipper was left standing alone in the forest with a full body ache, an enchanted necklace in his pocket, and the horrifying empty feeling that came with knowing he'd made a mistake. A mistake he was going to end up paying for very soon. Shifting as much weight as he could off his throbbing ankle the boy took in a shuddering breath, and  began the long walk back to the Mystery Shack. Whatever Bill's game was he'd play it, it would be worth it a thousand times over to keep Mabel safe. But for now, he was going to go home and wake up his sister and sleep for a week. 

He had a feeling he'd need it.


End file.
